characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Drake
Nathan Drake is a professional treasure hunter and the main protagonist of the Uncharted ''series. Background Born Nathan Morgan in 1975, Nate and his brother Sam were left orphans by a pretty painful combination: a missing father and a mother who committed suicide. Raised in a Catholic orphanage, young Nate soon runs away with his brother, who had managed to track down some of their mother’s belongings to an old manor. There, they learned that their mother believed that the English adventurer Sir Francis Drake had left heirs behind in spite of what the records say, and the Morgan brothers were entrusted with her journal to complete it. Now on the run as fugitives, Nate and Sam took on the surname “Drake” and set out to complete their mother’s life’s work. Over the course of his life, Nathan discovers many ancient locations and the treasures kept inside alongside two of his recurring partners: Victor Sullivan, his pseudo-father figure, and Elena Fisher, a reporter who would eventually become his wife. His travels have taken him to the jungles of Southeast Asia, the mountains of the Himalayas and the scorching heat of the Rub Al’Khali desert. While travelling, he fends off threat after threat on his life including mercenaries, warlords, ancient organizations and even supernatural foes such as the dreaded Descendants of El Dorado and the Guardians of Shambhala. Currently, he’s retired with Elena and the two have a daughter named Cassie. Powers & Abilities * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Nate has no known formal hand-to-hand or martial arts training. Instead, he seems to be more reliant on brawling than anything else. Aside from throwing wild haymakers and the like, Nate is willing to use background objects like pipes, bottles, the dirt off the ground and even his own gun as melee weapons to get the upper hand. While his skills are serviceable enough to take out various grunts like giant soccer hooligans, mercenaries and pirates, he can be outmatched if he encounters a foe with abilities much more refined than his; such was the case with his encounters against his former ally Rafe Adler, a trained swordsman, and Nadine Ross, a South African mercenary. * '''Luck: '''More often than not, Nate has a tendency to survive events that would otherwise be his end in spite of what would normally happen to any other individual in his situation. For example, in two separate instances he survived an exploding airplane by narrowly catching a piece of cargo and using its parachute and he’s avoided getting crushed by a tumbling train section headed towards him by making it into a tunnel at the last second. At the same time however, this “luck” gets him into these kinds of situations in the first place. Him surviving them is a sort of balancing of the scales. * '''Intelligence:' Befitting his occupation as a fortune hunter, Nate is a well-educated individual. As a child, his upbringing in a Catholic orphanage gave him insight into religious matters which he would apply to his treasure hunting escapades, such as recalling the story of the Penitent Thief during his hunt for Captain Avery’s treasure. While it is not known if he did receive a formal education as he grew up, Nate has amassed a large amount of knowledge on various parts of history, learning more about locations and treasures as part of his job. Much of what he has researched goes into his journal, where he keeps tabs on his adventures and friends, as well as making notes for the various puzzles he has to solve. The flipside is that Nate is not just an ordinary bookworm; he is more than willing to get his hands dirty and is a pragmatic fighter on the field, although (as something of a shout-out to a certain other famous archeologist who inspired him) much of his plans and strategies tend to be made up on the fly to match the situation. Equipment * Pistols: '''He’s experienced enough to shoot them while hanging off ledges, ropes and on moving vehicles with not that many problems. ** .45 Defender ** Desert-5 * '''AK-47: Developed by the Soviet Union after World War II, it’s remained a staple of various armies and militia groups throughout the world. The magazine can hold up to 30 rounds, and Nate has no problem using this, or any other similar weapons, for melee purposes, like using the rifle’s stock as a bat.' ' * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles ** Dragon Sniper: It has really good range and damage but only has a max ammo count of 10 shots. ** T-Bolt Sniper: It is extremely powerful and accurate but a bit on the slow side, so usually it is for taking down slow but powerful enemies. * Machetes/Swords: '''Nate is an expert swordsman easily capable of knocking out foes skilled with the sword. For example, in a sword fight against Rafe he managed to defeat him despite being much older and physically weaker than his opponent. He has also used a machete for close range. * '''Mk-NDI Grenades: '''Nate can carry four on his person and with his pistols. He can toss them from almost any position. He also can also toss back thrown grenades at any would-be attackers. For improvised explosives, Nate is also trained well enough to toss a small propane tank into the air and shoot it before it hits the ground. However, he has to find those scattered around the local area. * '''RPG-7: '''Specializes in taking down armored vehicles. * '''Grappling Hook: '''Nathan can swing across gaps with it and pull objects closer to him. In terms of combat, it has a rather limited use - he can’t exactly pull people closer to him, but he can use it as a melee weapon to bash people with. * '''Flare Gun: Used to accidentally destroy the city of Ubar with three bullets. * Riot Shield: '''Used to deflect bullets and use as a melee weapon if necessary. * '''Crossbow: A powerful weapon that can easily kill Shambala’s guardians in one hit. * Artifacts/Mysticals: ** Shield of Asgard: Reduces damage by 75% and restores Nate’s health to maximum but decreases Nate’s speed by 50%. However, if you down enemies you can get increased movement speed ** Indra's Eternity: Slows down enemies within a field of slowed time. ** Spirit of Dijinn: Allows Nate to teleport short distances for a limited amount of time. ** Staff of Ayar Manco: Allows Nate to see enemy positions. ** The Wrath of El Dorado: Summons a flurry specters that spread out and haunt/kill nearby foes. Feats Strength * Destroyed an armored truck chasing him while on the run with just an AK-47. * Is able to push 20 ton large rocks with relative ease. * Can kick giant oil drums around without too much trouble, and push over a small pillar. * Can easily lift wood. * Is strong enough to deal with Guardians of Shambhala. * Is strong enough to move statues around. Speed * Dodged an RPG. (Normal RPGs travel at 115 m/s) * Can outrun a collapsing bridge. * Briefly outruns an armored truck. * Is difficult for a highly trained sniper to track. * Fast enough to clamber up a wall in the span of several seconds and dodge falling rocks. * Able performing death-defying jumps over enormous chasms without running starts. * Is described as moving too fast, and difficult for a trained sniper to track. * Is a bullet timer. * Dodges a rocket while sliding down a rope. Durability * Survived getting shot in the gut, having the train he was in derailed and sent careening off a cliff in the Himalayas, managed to climb out of said train before it fell of the cliff and was conscious enough to fight off a search party with no problems. * Nate, after getting his face smashed in as well as bashed with numerous bottles and getting smashed through an open window and then falling several feet onto a table, was still fine. * Can survive point blank grenade blasts in Uncharted 4. * While being marooned in the pouring rainstorm on an island he decided to climb a rock wall and then fell several feet and while it did knock him unconscious - Nate still lived. * Got his head smashed into a light and yet is still a-okay. * Caused an explosion which destroyed the plane he was in, and survived falling to his death by latching onto a box of cargo and parachuting to safety. * Survived the Rub al’Khali desert with no food or water for 2 days, and was ready enough to battle a small group of soldiers after wandering into a small town. * Survived a shipwreck. * Survived many 25+ foot falls. Skill * Discovered the lost cities of Shambala (Shangri-La) and Iram of the Pillars and the treasures of El Dorado and the legendary pirate Captain Avery. In the cases of Shambala and Iram, he’s managed to successfully escape them during their destruction. * Defeated the warlord Zoran Lazarevic after being empowered by the powerful resin of Shambala. * Defeated Atoq Navarro, who was armed with a shotgun, with nothing but his fists. * Is an omniglot; can understand and (to certain extents) speak Spanish, Arabic, Tibetian, Indonesian and Latin among others. * Can solve various puzzles. * Promoted Subway. * Can operate a tank turret effectively enough to shoot down a helicopter. * Can climb large distances without any help or climbing aids. * Has amassed a large body count, including pirates, rival treasure hunters, mercenaries, and supernatural foes such as the Descendants (zombies created by the El Dorado sarcophagus), Yeti (in reality, the costumed guardians of Shambala empowered by its resin) and Djinn (a hallucination - he had in fact slaughtered most of Katherine Marlowe’s men whom he perceived to be Djinn because of a drug) - most of which he’s done by himself, without the aid of others. Weaknesses * Nate is still human and is thus vulnerable to the same kind of injuries that regular people face. * While he can hold his own in a fist fight, he can be outmatched by those who are more experienced than he is, such as Nadine Ross. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Firearms Users Category:Shield Users Category:Archers Category:Snipers Category:Explosives Users Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Completed Profiles Category:Uncharted Category:Sony Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Naughty Dog